sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rain the Cat
Rain the cat is a Sonic the hedgehog fancharacter created by Bossie the Cat(A.K.A, B.Smith). She is a turkish van cat who can control water and the amount of rain that falls from the sky. Story Rain, as i said before, is a Cat called a Turkish van cat, which is a cat species that likes to swim. She can control thunder storms if filled with anger, and if she begins to cry, rain will start to fall from the sky. She collects Storm emeralds, which are shaped like Raindrops. This gentle girl rellies on her spunky friend, Thunder the German Shepard, to speak up for her. Since she's shy and rarely talks to anyone, she's lucky to have a friend like Thunder. They promised to be friends to the end, but the end came only a few days after Thunder gave Rain a Chaos emerald, as a present. Once Rain figured out her best friend was kidnapped by Eggman, she immediately set out to find her best friend. After encountering one of Eggman's Boss robots, Rain bravely attacked the robot with multiple water powers, which caused the robots cercuits to short out. She then figured out she could fight without any help, and proudly ran off. Rain soon encountered a group of Robot minions, who had cornered Tails the Fox. She was about to leave the fox to be destroyed by the robots, but quickly had a change of heart. She soon became filled with rage, after one of the robots slammed her up against a tree. Rain instantly took control of the nearby storm clouds, and destroyed the minions. But before Rain could get to Tails, Sonic jumped out of nowhere and onto Rain. He pinned her down, but Rain reacted with a kick to the stomach. Sonic, trying to protect Tails, began a long, tiring fight with the cat. Both soon began to lose energy, but Rain was the first to faint. Not long after awakening to the sound of a loud bird screech, Rain tried her best to forget about Sonic and Tails, but couldn't get the little fox out of her mind. She then got up, from the same spot she fainted in, and once again set out to find Thunder. Finally after beating a few more of Eggman's Robots, Rain came to her beloved friend. But his back was facing her. She yelled his name, but that wasn't the reason he turned around. Sonic had just arrived, and slammed right into Thunder. Rain, still a little scared of Sonic, watched in horror as Thunder suddenly pushed a button on a bracelet he was wearing, and grew a large suit of indesrustable armor. He scratched Sonic across the face, then jabbed him with the metal cleets he was wearing. The blue hedgehog went flying, hit a wall, and fell to the ground. Rain instantly ran up to Thunder, not carring if he would attack her. Thunder only looked at her as she told him to turn back into his normal self, and come back with her. Thunder only starred, then went back over to finish off Sonic. Rain quickly charged at him and caused Thunder to fall to the ground. The other Chaos Emerald Thunder decided to keep for himself, flew out of his armor, and right at Rain's feet. She picked it up, then pulled out the red Chaos emerald Thunder had gave her. She took a glance at Sonic, who was walking towards her. He stopped in front of her, then pulled out the other Chaos Emeralds he had collected. Rain understood, and gave the two Emeralds to Sonic. Thunder got up, staggered a bit, then began to levitate. Sonic told Rain that they needed to destroy the robot dog. Rain 's heart broke instantly, but she knew what had to be done. Thunder had changed, and possibly had changed forever. She pulled out her Storm Emeralds, and transformed with Sonic, ready to defeat Thunder once and for all. Full Name: Rain Azul Gender:Female Age:14 Height:3'05 Weight:60.9 lbs. Aligment:Good Attire:Sky blue, sleevless Turtleneck, very short shorts with a grey belt on, a jewel on each fingerless glove and shirt and high heel boots. DOB: July 12th Birthplace:Aqua City, right before a rain storm started Special attacks: Water sphere; Storm's eye Abilities: Able to control any nearby storm clouds and make the clouds force down lightning at any given time; crying results in sprinkling of rain; can create water spheres using the special Aquatic diamonds on her gloves and shirt Hobbies and Talents:Loves watching the sunset with best friends; enjoys sitting in the rain; is very good at seeing in the dark and swimming Rivals: Knuckles(the two never talk much to each other, but if they do, it results in small arguments) Enemies: Eggman(sees him as the cause of her friend, Thunder, for becoming a part dog, part robot minion of his) Thunder the German Shepard(sadly became enemies after Thunder was defeated by Super Sonic and Rain Storm) Relatives:Moreforen(Father); Marystorm(Mother); Wish(lost sister) Personality: Rain is normally Shy and Quiet, and doesn't express much feeling. But, when it comes to Anger and Sadness, she lets it all out. This cat can be a big handful, since she won't tell anyone how she feels, unless she's talking to Thunder, her sadly, robotized friend. =Trivia= -Just to make things clear, Rain and Thunder aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. There just seriously good friends. -Rain was originally going to control wind, and her original name was Ventus. But, Thunder and Ventus just didn't sound right, so B.Smith changed it to Rain the Cat and Thunder the German Shepard. -Rain's mother and Father currently haven't been created, not yet, at least. They will most likely be created by December, possibly January next year. Wishes design is in progress. She is so far a white cat with no transformation, and is going to have the ability to bend metal without touching it. =Gallery= Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities